


The Problem With Feeding Stray Cats

by MitchMatchedSocks



Series: The Tails of Kai [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Like Cat Scratches, M/M, Nothing serious, Spanking, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sehun comes home there's a stray cat on his back porch. A handsome, somewhat foul tempered stray, and even though lots of people say not to feed stray cats, Sehun doesn't see the harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Feeding Stray Cats

**Author's Note:**

> It's taking me a while to write the next chapter of The Sehun Appreciation Society, so I decided to go ahead and post this in the meantime. 
> 
> I'm usually very careful with consent and degrading stuff. Not so much in this one. It's probably the riskiest my writing is going to get, so enjoy it, I guess. Don't read it if it bugs you. I just noticed that in all the catboy fics I've read, there's usually heats involved and even where there isn't, the catboys are usually pretty submissive. I wanted to switch it up a bit. Also I wanted to make the cat hybrids a little more cat-like.

When Sehun comes home there’s a cat on his back porch. He’s lounging on one of Sehun’s deck chairs, enjoying the sun and the sea breeze, wearing a ratty worn out tank top and ripped skinny jeans with no shoes or socks. He’s got dark skin and brown hair and Sehun knows he’s seen him around. He’s a stray that lives in the neighborhood, usually hanging around the pier to coax money and food off tourists. Sehun’s always thought he’s a very nice looking cat. He’s kind of surprised no one’s taken him in. Lots of creeps and dumb old rich retired people would love to keep such a pretty cat, but Sehun remembers one of his neighbors mentioning that he was a really mean stray, so he figures that explains it.

He makes himself a sandwich and then deliberates whether or not to make one for the cat. Lots of people say not to feed strays, but Sehun figures the cat has got to get food somehow, so he makes a second sandwich and fills a glass of water and takes it out to the back porch. 

The cat’s ears twitch when Sehun comes out, but he continues to pretend to be asleep as Sehun, half expecting to get pounced on, cautiously sets the food within arms reach and then goes back into the house to shower. When he comes back downstairs the sandwich is gone, and the cat has turned onto his stomach and removed his shirt. 

Sehun goes out to see if the cat will let Sehun pet him. The cat’s ears twitch in his direction again, so Sehun feels confident that he won’t startle him as he sits down on the chair next to him and reaches to scritch behind his ears. He doesn’t move when Sehun brushes his fingers through his hair and scratches at his scalp. Sehun feels accomplished.

“Hey there, kitty.”

The cat doesn’t budge, but Sehun can hear him start to purr. 

“Who are you?” The cat continues to ignore him, and Sehun moves from his head to rub his back. The cat stretches happily. 

“Good kitty. I know you can hear me. What’s your name?”

The cat turns over onto his back, smiling, so that Sehun can indulgently rub his chest and stomach. He’s very muscular. Sehun is glad to see he looks healthy. A lot of strays don’t fare so well.

“Ok well I’m just going to call you kitty then.”

Kitty continues to ignore him and Sehun sighs in irritation. 

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you like. I’m going to go do my homework.”

He stands up to go back inside but the cat’s eyes flash open and he yanks Sehun’s wrist back towards his chest. Sehun has to keep from startling at his eyes. They’re a piercing bright gold. It’s kind of scary. 

“Ok geez just a few more minutes then.” Kitty doesn’t take long to drift off to sleep, and when he does Sehun gingerly removes his hand from the cat’s warm skin and then tiptoes back inside.

 

They repeat the routine for the next couple days. Sehun comes home to find the cat lounging on his back patio, he makes him a sandwich, and Kitty ignores him. On the second day Sehun tries to get close while kitty is eating and gets viciously growled at, so he backs off for the rest of the afternoon. Kitty’s claw-like fingernails and very slightly longer canines don’t look like anything to fuck with. On the third day Sehun is scratching under Kitty’s jaw, and the cat turns his head to the side to mouth at his hand, his oddly textured tongue tickles Sehun’s palm, and when he tries to move his hand away he gets bit.

“Bad cat!” He tries to scold but gets hissed at for his efforts, and Kitty looks really scary when he hisses and glares, and Sehun ends up feeling a lot more scolded even though he didn’t bite anyone. Sehun goes inside to patch up his wounds. 

Day four gets interesting. Sehun comes outside to sit by Kitty to do his readings for class, and the cat looks miffed that Sehun isn’t petting him. 

“Sorry, Kitty. I’ve got homework I need to do.”

Kitty gets up and saunters over and Sehun half expects him to bite him again, but instead he flops down on top of Sehun in his deck chair and nuzzles roughly into his neck. Sehun does his best to scratch Kitty’s head and focus on his reading, but every time his fingers slow down the cat growls threateningly and he can feel claws dig into his ribs. Soon he realizes he’s been on the same three paragraphs for five minutes.

“Ok Kitty this has to stop. I need to get this work done and you need to stop pretending like you can’t hear me. You don’t get to threaten me with violence if I don’t pet you.”

Kitty bites him on the shoulder. Hard. Sehun thrashes under the cat as he feels him break skin, and knocks his book onto the floor. Kitty responds by digging his claws into his ribs. Sehun finds himself frozen and whimpering under Kitty, gripping the arms of the deck chair and trying not to breath too hard to keep from jostling the claws and teeth imbedded in his skin.

“Kitty please stop. Please, that hurts.” Kitty pulls his canines out of Sehun’s shoulder and licks over the wounds, and his rough tongue pulls painfully at the ragged edges of the bite marks. He can feel a little blood running down his shoulder. 

Kitty snickers. “Sorry I got a bit carried away there.” 

Sehun’s breath hitches at the sound of Kitty’s deep, melodic voice.

“Oh now you talk to me.” 

Kitty hums and retracts his claws, continuing to lick the blood off of Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun relaxes.

“Will you tell me your name now?”  
“Nah.” 

Sehun huffs in frustration as cat moves off his shoulder. There’s blood on his lips. It’s gross. As Sehun watches, the cat licks slowly over his lips to catch all the blood, and climbs off of Sehun’s lap. And then wanders into the house.

Sehun isn’t sure how his parents are going to feel about a stray cat in the house. They won’t be back for a couple hours, thankfully, but Sehun knows he should still get the cat back outside. 

“Hey! Kitty, no! Get back out here!”

No response. 

Sehun swears in exasperation and follows the cat inside.

Kitty has made it all the way to Sehun’s room, where he apparently felt the need to take off his shirt and sprawl sleepily on Sehun’s bed. 

“I never said you were allowed in the house. Or in my room. What if this room wasn’t even mine?”

“I honestly wouldn’t give a fuck. But this room smells like you so I know it’s yours.” 

Right. Cat. 

“C’mon, Kitty. Back outside. I’m going to stop feeding you if you continue being so poorly behaved.”

Kitty gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Come here and make me.”

When Sehun marches over and tries to grab the cat by the back of the neck he remembers too late that Kitty definitely outmatches him. The cat grabs him and pulls him onto his back on the bed, and before he can say anything there’s a hot mouth against his. Sehun squawks, startled, and tries to pull away. The taste of blood still hasn’t left Kitty’s mouth, and it’s pretty gross, and Sehun balks at the idea kissing a cat at all, much less one with an attitude problem who won’t get out of his house. 

Sehun has a lot of problems with people who use cat hybrids for sex. There’s a long uncomfortable history of cats being mistreated. The rate of sexual and physical abuse between cats and their keepers is disturbingly high, and for a while rape and abuse laws didn’t apply to them. Now they do, thank goodness, but there’s still a lot of discomfort that comes with interspecies sexual relationships. 

But the cat doesn’t let up. He pulls Sehun in with a hand on his neck and licks into his mouth with his scratchy tongue. Sehun squeaks and tries to shove him off but the cat has the advantage of gravity, and he’s stronger, and after a few minutes of frantic struggling Sehun gives up and lies there waiting for Kitty to get bored and stop. 

Except that when he just lies there it’s hard to ignore how amazing Kitty is at kissing. He has soft, full, clever lips and his kisses are deep and passionate and controlling. Sehun grips the blankets below him and tries so hard not to open his mouth to let Kitty in but his lips twitch to kiss back on their own accord. He feels a little panicked as Kitty wraps his long graceful tail around one of Sehun’s legs and grinds his hips down. Sehun shudders and feels his arms come up to try to push Kitty away again, but he ends up just holding him there by the shoulders. No one’s ever kissed him like this. Never so deep and sultry. Just shy girls and unsure boys with sloppy lips and clumsy hands. Not this picture of confidence and control. It’s intoxicating and Sehun feels a little light-headed. 

Kitty slides down to kiss at Sehun’s neck as he unbuttons both their pants and slides his own off, and Sehun finds himself in bed with a fully naked grumpy stray cat with sharp claws and piercing gold eyes. There’s still blood seeping slowly out of Sehun’s shoulder. Kitty kind of scares him, and he decides to chalk it up to fear that he’s so frozen up. But when he thinks about how easily this creature, the same one that he feeds and scratches behind the ears, has such complete control over him he feels twisted giddy arousal pooling in his gut, and right now that scares him way more than Kitty does.

“My name is Kai.”

“Ok. I’m Sehun.” Thank god he can stop calling him Kitty. Kai is a really sexy name. 

“Your voice is all high and squeaky. It’s adorable.” Without further ado he rips Sehun’s shirt off. Like literally shreds the front with his claws and rips it off of his body. Sehun gasps with surprise and a little fear, and Kai goes to work on his pants. He’s already pretty hard. When did that happen? Once those are off and Sehun head is spinning. He feels like he’s in a trance and it’s so wrong but he can’t make Kai stop. Kai sits up and starts methodically biting off the claws on his middle three fingers on his right hand. Sehun stares at him, mystified. Then he forgets all about it when Kai ducks his head down and licks up his shaft and pulls the head into his mouth. 

Sehun gasps and moans and Kai warningly scratches the claws he still has on the other hand down Sehun’s leg. His mouth is hot and wet and Sehun can’t even think anymore. He can feel Kai’s rough tongue against the underside of his head and it kind of hurts enough to make his back arch, but then Kai flips his tongue over teases his slit with the soft underside, and Sehun gasps and curl in on himself. Kai is a terrible tease. He doesn’t suck for very long at all before he pulls off and crawls back up Sehun’s body, tail thrashing. 

“Scratch behind my ears.”

Sehun meekly does as he’s told, and Kai burrows happily into him and purrs while he grinds his dick against Sehun’s. It’s hard to focus on the scratching with Kai’s hard dick slipping and grinding against his. He’s worried he’ll come like this, which would probably be embarrassing, but at least it would be over. He realizes he doesn’t really want it to be over.

Kai licks and nuzzles at his shoulder as he purrs and then sits back up on top of Sehun’s thighs. 

“You got any lube?”

Sehun’s heart skips a beat and he stares wide eyed at Kai. 

“Sehun. Answer.”

The command in Kai’s voice has him squeaking “Yes,” and he points to the drawer beside his bed. Kai crawls over to it and digs out the bottle and one of Sehun’s condoms and says confidently “This should fit me.” Which simultaneously means that he intends to fuck Sehun and that he’s a pretty decent size. Sehun gulps. 

Kai tosses the stuff down and then roughly manhandles Sehun onto his stomach. 

“I’m going to fuck you, ok?”

“Ok.” His voice is high and tiny but cats have good hearing. His hips are yanked off the bed so now he’s kneeling with his face buried in the pillows and Kai lets his spit drip directly onto Sehun’s hole. It’s gross and demeaning and it makes Sehun’s cock twitch even as he jerks and shudders. Kai has lube. Why does he need to do that?

Sehun now understands why Kai bit off his claws. He can feel the rough bitten down edge of his nail when a single finger swirls through the spit and then pushes the gooey liquid into him past the first ring of muscles. Sehun whimpers. No one’s ever done this to him before and it feels weird. 

Kai finally grabs the lube and pours that directly onto Sehun’s hole as well, and it’s cold and wet and Sehun bites into the pillow to keep from whimpering again.

He can feel Kai’s tail twitch against the bottoms of his feet, like Kai wants to keep reminding him that the person with a finger in his ass is a cat, and it kind of tickles. Kai pushes two fingers in fast and Sehun jerks and cries out in surprise. There’s a slight burn and the cat immediately starts scissoring and stretching him, giving him no time to adjust. Sehun is trying to decide whether or not the intense stretch feels good when suddenly Kai’s fingers find a spot inside him that makes him keen high in his throat and his dick starts to fill up again from where it had been flagging a little between his legs. Kai nudges his knees wider and roughly slaps his ass with the unoccupied hand, and Sehun jerks and moans, flushing with shame.

“You gonna be good for me, Sehun? You like taking my fingers?” He slaps his ass again and Sehun groans. “You have a great ass, Sehunnie. So soft and round. I’m going to love plowing into you.” Sehun hates how much Kai’s dirty talk is turning him on. He thinks he might start crying. Kai drags his claws lightly up the abused flesh of Sehun’s ass, and then pulls back and slaps again. He pulls out the two fingers and thrusts in three, hard and deep. He can’t help the long moan that slips from his throat or the way his back arches into it, pushing his ass back onto Kia’s fingers.

“Good boy, Sehun.”

Sehun sobs. 

The cat likes to torture him. He rubs relentlessly over Sehun’s prostate but then doesn’t let Sehun touch himself. Sehun feels tears drip from his eyes as Kai gives his ass another vicious slap and rams his fingers deep into him. Soon he’s moaning and whimpering and shaking with sobs as his knees slip further apart on the bed. 

“You got to call me Kitty for a while. What should I call you? Kid? Babe?” Every nickname is punctuated by another stinging slap. “Slut?” Kai snarls the word, and its too much and Sehun shakes his head, sobbing. “What about princess?” Fuck that makes his stomach twist and his dick twitch. Sehun flushes as his muscles clench around Kai’s fingers on their own accord and Kai snickers and murmurs ‘princess’ again in a breathy whisper. 

He wants to come so bad, and he’s dizzy with arousal and humiliation. He never thought those two went hand and hand before. Kai keeps pulling back and he won’t keep up a consistent rhythm. Sehun doesn’t think he can take it anymore.

“Kai please.” God he sounds so wrecked.

“Please what, princess?” Sehun whimpers at the nickname.

“Please just do it.”

“Do what?” God dammit. Sehun is so desperate. He grits his teeth.

“Please fuck me, Kai, please. I’ll be good for you. Please just fuck me.”

The last words get cut off as his throat and his whole body shakes as more tears slide down his face. Kai laughs and grabs the lube. He sticks the thin bottle directly into Sehun’s hole and squeezes, and Sehun whines as he feels the cold gooey substance fill him. When Kai pulls the bottle out he feels squishy and wet inside, and he squirms. 

While he was squirming Kai must have rolled on the condom and lubed up, because he feels the head of Kai’s dick pressing against his entrance. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me? Do you want my cock?” 

Sehun grits his teeth again and nods, and Kai slides into Sehun with one smooth, hard thrust. The stretch burns even with all the prep, and Sehun loves it. He cries out and twists his hands in the comforter. Kai doesn’t give him any time to adjust before he’s pulling out and slamming back in, and Sehun sobs again. 

Kai immediately sets into an almost brutal pace that has Sehun gasping and moaning desperately with every thrust. He can’t think anymore. He can barely hold himself up on his shaky legs, and all he can do is moan helplessly as Kai plows into him. Kai grabs a handful of Sehun’s dark hair and Sehun can feel claws against his scalp. He yanks Sehun’s head up so that he can brush his lips against Sehun’s ear, and oh god he’s purring. 

“You look so good impaled on my dick, princess. Do you want more?” Sehun whimpers and nods, and Kai thrusts up into him hard. He takes the hand out of his hair and Sehun has only a second to miss the sting before Kai shoves three, thankfully clean, fingers deep into Sehun’s mouth and uses them to keep Sehun’s head tipped back on his shoulder. Sehun moans and whimpers and sobs around Kai’s fingers as he listens to him purr while he thrusts into Sehun, all feline grace and surprising strength. Even without a hand on his dick, Sehun feels close to the edge, and Kai must feel it too because he takes his fingers out of Sehun’s mouth and shoves his face back down into the pillows. 

“So tight. So good for me, princess.” He scratches indulgently behind Sehun’s ear with his bitten off nails, like Sehun is the cat, and Sehun shudders and whines. Kai changes angles slightly and hits Sehun’s sweet spot, and Sehun shouts and writhes underneath the cat, who finally reaches under him to tug on his dick. Sehun thrusts frantically into Kai’s fist in time with the dick pounding into him, and after just a few seconds Sehun sees stars and comes hard onto the blankets. 

Once he’s done Kai pushes him flat onto his stomach and jackhammers into him until he growls deep and animalistic in his throat and follows him over the edge. 

Once he’s rolled off Sehun and gotten up to dispose of the condom, Kai returns to the bed and proceeds to lap up all the come on Sehun’s dick and belly from when Kai made him lie in it. Then he nuzzles up under Sehun’s chin and purrs, all sweet affection as if he hadn’t just fucked the living daylights out of Sehun. 

Sehun is still in shock. The come down has his hands trembling as he tries to process what he just did. He just let himself get fucked by a stray cat who wandered uninvited into his house. His stomach keeps clenching and his heart is still hammering. But Kai’s warm, pliant body curls up against him and he purrs sweetly. 

While Sehun definitely has a problem with people taking advantage of the cats they’re supposed to care for. He’d always kind of assumed it was always mean and fetishistic, but this didn’t feel weird or bad like that, especially not with the cat doing the fucking. And maybe he can get used to being submissive if it feels this good. 

Sehun pulls Kai in and he purrs louder, soft ears rubbing gently at Sehun’s face, and his tail curls over his naked hip. The cat is so much less intimidating like this, sweet and affectionate. The happy look on his beautiful face makes Sehun feel better almost immediately. As Kai’s hands pet his back, his heart rate and breathing slow until he kind of feels like purring too, hazy with the after glow of a seriously mind blowing orgasm.

“You sure I’m not allowed in the house?”

Sehun sighs. “I’ll talk to my parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> SeKai is my jam, btw. I'm writing more one shots with these characters. Check out the other works in this series for a continuation of the story. I don't know how many there will be.


End file.
